


A Lazy Saturday Morning

by Talonted



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: (this isn't that spicy), Aoi's POV, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Valentine's Day Event Story, Romance, Snuggling, a battle for top rights (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonted/pseuds/Talonted
Summary: Aoi overthinks things when all Tsubaki wants to do is snuggle.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Lazy Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the Valentine’s event was way gayer than I expected, I got the banner in 7 rolls, and I grinded for that fancy top 500… so, thank you, Bushinuts. My birthday was on February 12, so I’ll take… all of this as a birthday present. Is it March already? Wow.  
>   
> Anyway, the event story is infinitely better than “Sweet Time” because canon lesbians so I wanted to write gay domestic fluff (with a hint of steam and my usual overkill introspection) to make up for my failures. Enjoy.

I’m not really the type to understand how other people feel.

At least, that’s what Hiiro tells me. She says I should be more considerate and observant of others, but, honestly, I think she’s just _too_ good at reading people. Or… maybe I really _am_ as dense as she says.

“Aoi?”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Like with Tsubaki… I fretted over what kind of chocolates to get her for hours, and, later, both Hiiro and Nagisa giggled at me — Nagisa laughing much louder at my indecision, of course. But why _wouldn’t_ I worry about her response? I don’t want to make mistakes.

Well… I guess there’s no use worrying about it now, huh?

“Aoi…”

Her arms wind around my waist, and I feel her press against me, her head hitting my upper back. I chuckle as she grumbles quietly, her voice muffled. Her breath is warm, and I shiver a little as she holds me.

“Come back to bed,” Tsubaki mutters. “It’s cold. And early.”

“If I do that, we’ll be stuck there all day,” I say as I poke the batter with a spatula.

Tsubaki squeezes me, letting out a long sigh. “Is that so bad?”

I hum quietly, then flip the pancake. It sizzles immediately, filling the kitchen with more of that warm, sugary scent. Tsubaki tiptoes around to my front, her face now buried in my chest. I laugh as I raise my arms, still attempting to maneuver the skillet.

“Hey, that’s dangerous,” I say in a low voice as I set down the spatula. Still, I tilt my head down and kiss the top of her head. She lets out a sweet sigh and peeks up, her cheeks faintly red. I smile, then kiss her again, this time on the lips.

Tsubaki returns it, sliding her arms around my neck and pulling me down. Her touch is gentle as she runs her hands through my hair. I ghost down her back and settle on her hips, my thumbs digging into her sides while I press forward to deepen the kiss. She moans softly and claws her fingers into my locks, and I bite her lower lip in response.

We part with quiet gasps, and the red tint has spread across her face to the tips of her ears. She’s already so beautiful, but dammit, I love when she’s embarrassed. When she looks like this, one step from unraveled, I want to push her over the edge. Her grey eyes bore into mine, daring me to continue our little game.

I press my forehead against hers and prepare to draw her in for another kiss when the smell of burnt cinnamon, overripe bananas, and smoke invades my senses. My eyes snap to the burner, and Tsubaki starts giggling as she slinks out of my arms and over to the dining table.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I would distract you this much.”

Shaking my head, I laugh as I flip the pancake over. It’s… a sad sight.

Well… since I’m the loser of this round, I guess I’ll take the burnt one.

* * *

After a light breakfast, Tsubaki tugs me by the wrist and leads me back to my room. Punk rock posters, nonfiction books, and music equipment line the walls, and I chuckle at the sight of my unmade bed. Tsubaki, however, doesn’t miss a beat and simply flops onto the bed, then rolls under the covers. Only her grey eyes are visible, and she tilts her head to the side.

“So? Are you coming?”

I guess this is the kind of situation Hiiro thinks I need to get better at handling. I’m a charming people-pleaser, apparently. My instincts tell me to dive under those covers, snuggle the hell out of Tsubaki, and let the hours tick by. But… is that the right call? I mean, that’s what Tsubaki wants, too.

Right? Or am I being dense again? Is… there something _else_ she wants?

“Come on,” she whispers, peeking up a little more. “I’m cold.”

“You’re surprisingly needy,” I say. I catch her intense gaze while taking my hoodie off. As I pull my shirt down, Tsubaki lets out a little fake cough. “Oh? Is there a different reason you wanted me back in bed?”

“No!” She pulls the covers up and over her head so I can’t see anything but a few strands of her jet black hair.

See, now here’s the part I was confused about — when Tsubaki wants to be warmed up, does she mean it in a wholesome way or in a sex way? To be fair, I like both answers. But which is the _right_ answer?

I suppose there’s only one way to find out.

With a light laugh, I roll under the covers and slide my arm over Tsubaki’s waist. She turns to face me, her hair curtaining her face as she rests her cheek against the pillow. A smile graces her pink lips, and I can’t help but give her a light kiss.

“Hey!” She goes bright red as she snuggles closer, grumbling under her breath.

Her hands and feet are absolutely freezing as she presses against me, and I shiver. “You weren’t joking about the cold part.” I take her hands and hold them tight in mine. I let out warm breaths over her fingers and start rubbing each of them.

“Mm… you’re like a space heater,” Tsubaki mumbles, her eyes darting anywhere but my face.

I let out a little chuckle as I press my forehead against hers. I gently stroke her head, then lift strands of her hair to my lips, and she lets out a little huff. Our world turns peaceful, and only the sounds of birds chirping away come close to disrupting the quiet.

“I guess I was worried over nothing.”

“Eh?” Tsubaki glances up. “What were you worried about?”

“Hiiro told me I’m really dense.”

“You are. But that’s nothing new.”

“You could at least _pretend_ to console me.”

She pats my cheek, then runs her thumb along my jaw. “Why were you thinking about it?”

I roll my eyes and cup her hand with mine, squeezing her fingers. “Well… you wanted me back in bed. Needed, really.”

“Right. You’re warm.”

With a little hum, I wrap my arms around her, offering a bright smile. Her cheeks redden again, but this time I manage to hold back my need to kiss her.

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you meant it in the ‘I want some snuggles’ way or ‘I want to have sex with you’ way. But I figured it out.” I gently stroke the back of her head with a small chuckle. “Snuggles was the right answer.”

“Ah… well…” Tsubaki scoots closer and presses her face against my chest. I can feel her rapid heartbeats as she clutches at my shirt. “I… might have been hoping for the latter.”

“Eh? Really?”

She nods, her grip tightening. 

“Wow. I really _am_ dense, aren’t I?”

Tsubaki lifts her head and stares up at me with those soft grey irises. “Yes. But I love that about you,” she whispers. “I love everything about you, Aoi.”

“Oh.” My face flushes, and blood rushes straight to my face. “Well… I love you, too, Tsubaki.”

She slides closer and initiates this time, her hands — now toasty from our cuddling — easing around my neck. Tsubaki tastes like cinnamon and sugar, her tongue running over my lips, and I let her deepen the kiss. Her hips meet mine, and I clutch her waist, making her squeak in surprise. That teasing hint of our bodies touching sends a wave of desire through my system, and I hold back a light shiver. 

With a grunt of effort, Tsubaki rolls me onto my back and straddles my thighs, trapping me in place. She stares down at me, a ferocious gleam in her beautiful grey eyes as the blankets fall around her like a cascading waterfall. Her hands rest on my stomach, like a predator holding her prey captive before a feast.

“Seems you like playing dangerous games,” I murmur, my thumbs running circles over her hips.

“I do.”

Tsubaki flashes a mischievous smirk — a glimpse of her true nature that, perhaps, we haven’t quite unlocked yet.

“Especially when I know I’m going to win.”

“No way. I’m not losing this time.”

“We’ll see about that.”

She dives down to capture my lips in a heated kiss, and I wind my fingers through her silky black locks, pulling her closer against me.

As expected, Tsubaki and I spent the entire day in bed.


End file.
